Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Chapter 037
の 、 ！！ | romaji = Yami no Dyueru, Kecchaku!! | english = The Shadow Game Ends!! | japanese translated = The Duel of Darkness Concludes!! | alternate = | chapter number = 37 | japanese release = December 20, 2008 | american release = | uk release = }} "The Shadow Game Ends!!", known as "The Duel of Darkness Concludes!!" in the Japanese version, is the thirty-seventh chapter of the ''Yu-Gi-Oh! GX'' manga. It was first printed in Japanese in the V Jump magazine and in English in the Shonen Jump magazine. Both of which were printed in volume 5 of the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX graphic novels afterwards. Summary Reggie MacKenzie has Summoned "The Splendid Venus" in her duel against Midori Hibiki. She explains that it was one of the Legendary Planets, like David Rabb's "The Big Saturn" and Jaden Yuki's "Elemental Hero Terra Firma". Reggie claims it's now time to end Midori's "lesson" and destroys "Darklord Edeh Arae" with "Venus", leaving Midori with 1500 Life Points. Reggie Sets a card and Midori begins her turn. She recalls Reggie stating that if she loses the duel, she may collapse just like David and Koyo, and will thus be unable to tell Midori anything about Koyo's condition. Reggie claims her face-down card is "Angel's Mercy", which would allow her to change the attack target when a Fairy-Type monster is attacked. If "Venus" was attacked, Reggie would switch the target to "Zeriel", which would result in her loss. Midori Sets a card, prolonging the duel in an attempt to find out more about Koyo's condition. Reggie knows she needs to hurry and finish the duel before Midori regains her wits. She activates "Angelic Choir", increasing the ATK of "Venus" by 300 for each Fairy-Type monster she controls, thus resulting in 3400 ATK. "Venus" destroys "Darklord Superbia", reducing Midori to 1000 Life Points. Midori realizes that if she keeps this up, Reggie will defeat her. Reggie is still confident that Midori is shaken enough by the "chains of Koyo" not to attack. She Summons "Darklord Ukobach" in Defense Position, also switching "Darklord Asmodeus" to Defense Position. Reggie knows that when humans are backed into a corner, they rely on instincts in order to preserve their own lives. She realizes that if she pushes too much, the "chains of Koyo" will break, and Midori will fight. Reggie equips "Zeriel" with "Angel Bow", which will let it attack directly if Midori controls only Defense Position monsters. Winged Kuriboh is still leading Jaden through the Abandoned Dorm, leaving the latter perplexed. Reggie orders "Venus" to destroy "Asmodeus", while "Zeriel" attacks directly, leaving Midori with 700 Life Points. Jaden finally makes it their location, and realizes he's witnessing another Shadow Duel. Reggie clarifies that Jaden will be up next after Midori loses. This spurs Midori to continue, determined to protect Jaden, remembering when she offered to be Jaden's big sister as he had no siblings of his own. Midori activates her face-down "Fallen Angel in Darkness", Tributing "Ukoback" to Special Summon "Darklord Desire". She activates its effect, reducing its ATK by 2000 to destroy both of Reggie's monsters. Knowing that this means that "Angelic Mercy" cannot be used, she attacks. Reggie reveals that she lied. Her Set card was not "Angel's Mercy", but "Angel's Tear". This lets her remove "Zeriel", "Tethys, Goddess of Light" and two "Divine Spirit Parmals" in her Graveyard from play to Special Summon "Venus". She tells Midori that she's one turn too late. "Venus" becomes the new attack target, and Midori's Life Points reduce to zero. As Midori collapses, Reggie reveals that she has no idea how to awaken Koyo. Elsewhere, Chazz Princeton and Zane Truesdale have arrived at the volcano dueling arena via helicopter for their duel. Then, at the American Duel Academy, the principal declares that he will be personally visiting Duel Academy and intends to have Jesse Anderson, Adrian Gecko, Jim Crocodile Cook, Axel Brodie and Aster Phoenix accompany him. Featured Duel: Reggie MacKenzie vs. Midori Hibiki Duel continues from the previous chapter. Turn 11: Reggie Reggie attacks and destroys "Darklord Edeh Arae" with "The Splendid Venus" (Midori: 2000 → 1500). She then Sets a card. Turn 12: Midori Midori draws. She then Sets a card. Turn 13: Reggie Reggie draws. She then activates "Angelic Choir", increasing the ATK of "The Splendid Venus" by 300 for each Fairy-Type monster she controls, to 3400. "Venus" attacks and destroys "Darklord Superbia" (Midori: 1500 → 1000). Turn 14: Midori Midori draws. She then Normal Summons "Darklord Ukobach" (700/1000) in Defense Position and switches "Darklord Asmodeus" to Defense Position. Turn 15: Reggie Reggie draws "Angel Bow" and subsequently activates it, equiping it to "Zeriel", which will allow it to attack directly if Midori controls only Defense Position monsters. Reggie attacks and destroys "Asmodeus" with "Venus" and then attacks directly with "Zeriel" (Midori: 1000 → 700). Turn 16: Midori Midori draws "Darklord Desire". Midori then activates her face-down "Fallen Angel in Darkness", sending "Ukoback" to the Graveyard to Special Summon "Darklord Desire" (3000/2800) from her hand in Attack Position. She activates its effect, decreasing its ATK by 2000 to send both "The Splendid Venus" and "Zeriel" to the Graveyard. Midori attacks directly, but Reggie activates her face-down "Angel's Tear", removing "Zeriel", "Tethys, Goddess of Light" and two "Divine Spirit Parmals" in her Graveyard from play to Special Summon "The Splendid Venus" in Attack Position from her Graveyard. "The Splendid Venus" becomes the new attack target, so "Darklord Desire" is destroyed (Midori: 700 → 0).In the TCG/''OCG'', a replay would occur and Midori could have chosen not to attack. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this chapter. Cards in italics debuted here. Notes